


If(love){}then:cuddle;

by Wallagen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Relationship, Fluff, Handholding, Literal Sleeping Together, on the sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallagen/pseuds/Wallagen
Summary: Kyoko never expected to end up in this type of situation, but maybe she didn't mind it.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Kirigiri Kyoko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	If(love){}then:cuddle;

To say that Kyoko was feeling out of her element was putting it lightly. Her usual calm and collected thought process had been completely compromised. Currently situated in her lap and sleeping on her chest was Chihiro, whom she had spent quite a lot of time with as of late. Time with him that usually left her feeling more at ease and less troubled. And yet now, with him in her arms, her heart and mind were currently in turbulence, trying to process these newer feelings of affection she felt for the boy.

Boyfriend, she supposed would be the correct term for him now. The two had only recently starting holding hands whenever she could feel he was in need of comfort. Then it had turned into somewhat of a habit, one she found herself not minding at all.

This was new though. This amount of close, physical contact was near alien to her. Her arms had found their way around his smaller frame, and her legs had coiled around his to keep the two warm. There was a sense of solace in it too, holding him like this. A blanket he had found was covering them both, adding even more warmth and coziness to the living room sofa they were cuddling on. The room was dark, only barely lit up by what little dim moonlight peaked in from the window blinds. And here she was, awake in his house and alone with him, trying to make sense of her emotions.

She tried running her line of thought back, a mental image of her putting a contemplative hand to her chin appearing in her head. Currently, she was holding Chihiro and her heart was racing. She recognized this wild emotion from whenever he held her hand, which was often accompanied by exchanging smiles and gratitude. Furthermore, intimate behavior such as this was usually reserved for couples that placed a great deal of trust in each other. The conclusion was obvious. She already knew, yet acknowledging it still surprised her.

Love. She was in love with him. 

She admired him. He was the personification of a kind heart, always excited to teach her how to program, and always patient with her when it wasn't working. His talent was undeniable, best seen in his greatest work; the highly advanced artificial intelligence he had built up from scratch. He was going to change the world with it one day, and she wanted to be there when it happened. There, with him. 

As she smiled at him, Chihiro shifted his weight around a little and began to stir. His eyes opened and stared into hers. 

"K-Kyoko? A-are you crying?" He asked.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed." She wiped the edges of her eyes with her gloved hand, which she then inspected. Sure enough, specks of light reflected off a teary stain on the leather. In a way, it was nice to know she could still cry. 

"Is everything okay?" He asked. His expression was hard to see in the dark, but his voice carried an unmistakable tone of concern. 

"I am fine, thank you. I was just sitting with my own thoughts." 

Taking her word for it, Chihiro deflated and situated himself in her embrace again, clearly enjoying it. It charmed her. 

"Y-your legs are... really warm. It's snug." He mumbled. In response, Kyoko held him a little tighter, which made him elicit a small, fulfilled giggle. 

"Good night Chihiro. Sleep tight." She said, kissing his forehead. He sighed peacefully, his heart now fluttering like her own. A flutter that quickly lulled him back to his peaceful sleep. This shared, comforting feeling of joy was so soothing that she soon found herself dozing off too. 

For the first time that she can remember, she had a fantastical dream. They were sitting at a train station at the edge of the world, looking at two sunsets. And he was happy. And she was happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Hope you enjoy! Comments are very appreciated ^^


End file.
